


Heathens

by Jackey_1120



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackey_1120/pseuds/Jackey_1120
Summary: 雇佣兵囧x站街疼
Kudos: 12





	Heathens

徐英浩从小就被训练成杀人机器，可偏偏他生来就长得太过憨厚善良。这很好，因此他可以利用这一张无时不透露着温和与笑容的脸干尽坏事。  
而真正的徐英浩是什么样，从未有人在意，也根本不重要了。  
可这样一个伪善又虚假的他却不可自拔的爱上了一个人。  
在徐英浩二十几年短暂的人生里，他从未见过如此灵动美丽的男孩——他像一块打磨精致的钻石，举手投足都散发着斑斓的光。  
李永钦是夜店的舞者。初识他的那一天，仅仅是远远的一瞥，便足以惊艳到让徐英浩为其疯狂。不似其他人一般穿着暴露遮面而舞，他总是大大方方地露出自己精致甚至略带清冷的脸蛋，睥睨着台下千百个为他着迷的人，对酒精和金钱来者不拒。  
他隔着拥堵的人群看向李永钦。他手里正拿着一小瓶昂贵的名士马爹利，半俯在圆台上给下面疯狂的人们的倒着酒。他们伸手摸着李永钦手中的酒瓶，和他纤细的身体，贪婪的张开嘴想接受李永钦给他们酒精的赏赐。徐英浩心中泛起一阵恶寒。但李永钦脸上挂着的完美的笑容一往如初，纯洁无暇得像个天使。  
美人如他，连指尖都漂亮到香艳和性感。  
身边的人都如狼似虎，趋之若鹜，迫切的想要去近距离看一看他，摸一摸他，得到李永钦施舍的那一口酒。  
徐英浩很快被挤出圈外。他不动声色地抬起眸看着圆台上的红发美人，而对方似乎恰恰也正看着自己。  
匆忙移开视线后，徐英浩来到了一边的散台，远远地望他。

夜场结束了，李永钦走下台来，笑脸盈盈地推开了他身边企图尾随着他进入休息室的人，唯独放过了徐英浩。  
准确的说，是他主动勾着徐英浩的手走的。  
他们走到了稍显安静的过道里，李永钦点起了一根烟。烟雾弥漫开来，徐英浩看着他渐渐模糊的面孔，不知该说些什么。  
“你一直站在很远的地方看着我。”李永钦看向他，那一灰一褐的异色美瞳下的眼睛藏着何种感情，谁也说不清。  
徐英浩还是没有说话。  
“我知道你是对我有意思的。为什么不再走近一点？”李永钦扬起那张似笑非笑的漂亮脸蛋，一步步逼近徐英浩。那双带着小高跟的马丁靴落在地上，发出俏皮的声响，仿佛是踩在了徐英浩的心里。  
他支起手指，在徐英浩胸口一遍又一遍地画着圈。李永钦挑起眉毛看着他，竟有一丝挑衅的味道。  
“明明喜欢我，又什么都不做光傻站着；好不容易得到了机会，却什么都不敢做。你是不是傻。”  
他的声音明媚又动人，好像早已和徐英浩是熟识一般自然地撒着娇。  
“你要是再不说话，我就走啦。”李永钦气急败坏地跺了跺脚，活像一只主动示好又被忽视的猫咪。  
徐英浩一把将李永钦搂紧在自己的怀里，直接用一记深吻封住了他娇嫩丰满的唇，作为自己的回答。

他们做爱了。招待所的床单散发着刺鼻生硬的消毒液与清洁剂的味道，可这并不影响什么。徐英浩将眼前的人脱到一丝不挂，在他的锁骨，腰腹，大腿内侧，一点点留下一道道属于自己的印记。李永钦意乱情迷地和他接吻，洁白的双腿交叠在他精壮的腰胯边。李永钦的体内又温又热，柔嫩湿滑的甬道紧紧地包裹着徐英浩的阴茎，似乎像是早有准备了，只等待一个临幸他的客人。  
徐英浩只能愈加发狠地在李永钦体内横冲直撞，看着李永钦整个被圈在自己怀中，那小小的一只，在情欲中颤抖着。一片红潮顺着鼻尖爬上李永钦的眼角，把他熏醉了。  
徐英浩多想此刻的欢愉能延长到一辈子。  
他对一个婊子一见钟情了。  
可是徐英浩悲哀的，因为他知道眼前这个魅惑人心的小狐狸对待他就像他对待无数个其他男人一样得心应手。台下那些一拥而上的追求者，为他随意的一个眼神而疯狂，对他有求必应，经他允许之后就能爬上他的床，徐英浩只是其中的一个。  
李永钦在床上从不会吝啬他的放荡。一声声蚀骨绵软的娇吟让徐英浩的心脏都开始发麻。他像一滩春水，几乎柔软无骨地雌伏于徐英浩的身下，眼中雾蒙蒙的，眉峰也似有若无地轻蹙着，雪白的肌肤透露出桃花模样的粉红。他饱满的唇瓣中吐出一句句动情的呻吟，还一口口地叫着徐英浩“哥哥”。  
他是令人想要百倍疼惜，又脆弱易碎的冰凌。  
平日里谨慎的雇佣兵难得一见的失控，恨不得把自己前二十多年里积累的情欲发泄在李永钦的身体上。他一下比一下更卖力地顶弄着李永钦，似乎要把他钉死在床上，揉进自己骨里，将他温热的内里插得淫水直流，那隐秘的蜜穴像被捅烂的水蜜桃一样一股股地流出晶莹的液体。  
少年的吟叫声一浪高过一浪，轻盈又火红的头发洒落在他的眉间，凌乱又色情。他神智不清地从嘴中叫出不成句的词，含着眼泪撒娇让他的哥哥慢一点。  
李永钦已经熟透了，他在他的身下燃烧绽放。  
人这一辈子可以有很多场性，但承载着爱的性又能有几回。徐英浩无依无靠的来到这个世间，像孤魂野鬼般四处奔走游荡，居无定所，来去无踪，他本不该有感情。如今他贪恋玫瑰的娇媚清香，妄想能将他采撷，将他永久圈养，成为只属于他的玫瑰；尽管知道仅存于床地之间的爱是寡淡无情的，他还是想迈出这一步。  
“别……别射在里面……呃啊…！”李永钦感受到对方粗壮的阴茎跳动得愈加厉害，他苦苦央求着，可徐英浩射在了他的体内。  
在这一刻，他是属于他的。

那日夜晚，李永钦枕着徐英浩坚实的臂膀，嘴角噙笑，又开始用手指在身旁人的胸前一下下画着圈。这好像是他独特的习惯。他看起来好天真，活脱脱像个不食人间烟火的纯洁少女。  
“你好讨厌啊。居然敢射在里面，要加钱的。”  
他好会撒娇，软软的口音带着特有的嗲味。徐英浩没有搭腔，而李永钦一直在嘟囔着，“别的人都要带套的，我准你直接进来已经很破格了，你还…你还要得寸进尺。”  
那双粉嫩的果冻唇不自觉地撅着，看得徐英浩心猿意马。他自认为是个不善言辞的人，事到如今只能用行动来解决这只难伺候的小猫咪。  
徐英浩猛地翻过身将李永钦再一次压在自己的身下，狠狠地亲了下去。

再过了这次，李永钦学乖了许多，再也不敢抱怨了。徐英浩知道了他叫李永钦，是夜店主人给他起的。至于真名，李永钦说他自己也不知道是什么，因为父母在他很小的时候就弃他而去了。说到这里，李永钦气息一滞，没有继续讲下去了。  
能理解的。这是他们的第一次见面，不出意外的话，他们的关系只是干柴烈火的一夜情而已。关于身世，徐英浩自己的身份更为特殊，自然也没有继续这个话题，只是搂紧了怀里的人儿。  
“你别担心，我早已经习惯了。”或许是看出了徐英浩体贴的沉默，李永钦又抬起眼睛看他，那一双笑眼实在美丽极了。  
“很小的时候，我被父母抛下，被人拐走，来到这个地方。”  
他的语气那么平淡，就像在诉说另一个毫不相关的人的经历。  
“他逼我跳舞，逼我和别人上床，那么多人看着我，好像要把我看光似的。”  
李永钦就是在这一群人当中，挑一个他最顺眼的，和他进行皮肉交易，几乎每晚如此。  
“可是你……一开始被人挤开老远，后来明明都跟我走了，还傻乎乎的不敢跟我说话。真是个笨蛋。”  
说完，他用纤细的手指点了点徐英浩的鼻尖。  
“我今晚……怎么会选上你这个傻子呢……还是个不爱说话的傻子……”李永钦喃喃细语着，精神不振地眨了眨眼睛，细密的睫毛纤长卷翘，像蝴蝶翅膀般扑棱着。他在徐英浩怀里睡着了。  
徐英浩摸着李永钦柔软的头发，心软的一塌糊涂。从不轻易说爱也不懂得爱的他，竟然想向李永钦承诺一辈子。

第二次再见到李永钦，徐英浩正在洗手间里抽烟。他打开水龙头冲干净指尖的烟味，正拿起纸巾时，大门被猛地一下冲开，一个纤弱瘦小的身影几乎可以说是连滚带爬地闯了进来。  
李永钦艰难的扒着洗手台，用手指抵住喉咙可触及的最深处，撕心裂肺的呕吐着。  
徐英浩沉默地递给他纸巾，用一只大手轻轻抚摸拍打李永钦的的后背。他的脊椎像是嵌在他的背上，好突兀，把徐英浩硌得慌。  
好不容易缓过神来，李永钦抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，又换上了那副完美无缺的笑脸。  
“对不起啦，英浩，让你看笑话了。”  
“怎么了？被下药了？”他看着李永钦脸上异常的红晕，紧张得不行。  
“……是啊。”  
即使语气中透露着无奈，可李永钦看起来正常得就像早已把它当成了一件寻常事。难怪，他永远都那么玲珑有致，瘦到令人心疼。他几乎天天都要催吐吧。  
徐英浩听后，心脏疼得厉害。怒气就像一把烈火在他心中燃烧了起来，可他无能为力。  
他讨厌李永钦不能选择的身世，他讨厌将李永钦卖到这里的人，他讨厌李永钦如此心甘情愿地作贱自己，他更讨厌他自己，为什么要如此生气和在意。  
徐英浩强硬地拽着李永钦的手，一步并作三步快速地走着，离开了club。李永钦踉踉跄跄地跟在徐英浩身后，可他跟不上，又只能受制于徐英浩的力量艰难地前行。他嗔怪地抱怨着，语气听起来又像是在撒娇：“英浩，你慢点呀……你弄疼我啦！”  
徐英浩一反常态地暴怒了，他甩开李永钦的手，看着对方跌跌撞撞地失去重心摔在地上，厉声质问着：“你还知道痛吗？比你去给别的男人操更痛吗？”  
李永钦错愕地抬起头看着徐英浩，嘴唇不自觉颤抖了起来。是他觉得自己被羞辱了吗？可是那样的一个李永钦，美丽，性感，永远玩世不恭，他又会在意什么呢。但那份惊慌失措的脆弱也仅仅是从他的眼中一掠而过。他还是笑着，像是重新挂上了那副无瑕的面具，用手肘撑着身体，从地上爬了起来，尽可能地细声细气讨好道：“这不是……还没给别人操吗……”  
他的身体渐渐贴近徐英浩，双手抚摸上对方坚毅的脸庞，踮起脚想要吻上徐英浩的唇。  
一开始他躲开了，他厌恶李永钦这样无底线的讨好。可他又看到对方水雾朦胧的眼睛里闪着点点泪光，他于心不忍。  
徐英浩做不到拒绝李永钦。  
纵使心中有千百万种不平，愤怒，可见到示弱服软的李永钦，徐英浩总是会没出息地想要抱着他，安慰他。  
想给他最好的。

回想起来，徐英浩和李永钦的遇见似乎总是会走到做爱这一步。这是李永钦的职业，而徐英浩也永远不会亏待他。他给李永钦足够的钱，之后还去收买club的老板，让他给予李永钦足够的自由，不再让他去跳舞，不再让他去接待别的客人，然后他们俩才有时间做更多的事。徐英浩每晚都会开车去club寻他，李永钦便会乖乖和他走。绝大部分的时候是去上床。李永钦性格可爱，会说俏皮话，经得起折腾，床上更是放得开，是很好的性伴侣。  
但再后来也会变得什么也不做，只是将李永钦紧紧抱在自己怀里，谈天说地，看着他入睡。  
李永钦说，他很喜欢海，很自由，很辽阔，蓝得很纯粹，但他似乎从未看过真正的海。  
李永钦还很喜欢小动物，他很想养一只，小猫小狗小猪都行，但他连自己也养不活，没办法再负担一个小生命。夜店的老板对他不好，表面上给他穿大牌的衣服和鞋子，做足了包装，私底下会对他拳脚相加，多给一分钱都是吝啬。  
李永钦还说，英浩是这个世界上对他最好的人，他最喜欢英浩。他会努力做英浩喜欢的事，因为他永远都不想让英浩不开心。但是那天英浩把他狠狠摔在地上，还说了那样的话，当时真的很伤心。不过他已经原谅英浩了。  
看起来没心没肺风情冷淡的李永钦，骨子里实在是善良又天真的人。他经历过太多不幸，可从来也没去怪罪过谁。  
一开始，徐英浩以为他们是同样肮脏的人，所以才会对彼此像是有吸引力一般走到一起，如此亲近。可从头到尾，肮脏的只是他一个人，手中沾满鲜血的只有徐英浩自己。  
徐英浩想，他是认真的想和李永钦在一起。曾经血腥四溢的生活，已经让他积累了足够的积蓄。只等待一个好的时机，他就带他远走高飞。  
但这个时机还没到，他还要等最后一单大生意完成。

再见到李永钦，是在离club不远的江边小桥上。  
正开车开到桥中央，徐英浩突然注意到了他的车窗外有一抹红色的身影一闪而过。他心里一惊，立刻从后视镜望了过去。李永钦那么瘦小的一个身子，好像风轻轻一吹就会将他卷走。将他吹得站不稳，下一秒就消失在车流里。  
他把车开到桥尾，用尽力气跑到李永钦的身边来。  
李永钦的红色发丝被吹得有些凌乱，在月光下幽幽飘动着，衬得整个人都像在发光。他感觉到徐英浩的到来，却没有偏头去看。他把自己缩进外套里，小小的团成一团，即使冷得发抖也不吭一声。  
如扇一般的睫毛脆弱地颤抖着，小巧挺俏的鼻尖也红红的，谁看了不会为他心动呢。但今天的李永钦很苍白，苍白到脸上不剩一丝血色，他的眼神悲伤又痛苦，活生生往徐英浩的心里插出了一个血窟窿。  
“永钦……”  
“……我没有多少时间了，英浩。”李永钦终于回头看向徐英浩，湿润的眼眶总算承受不住漫溢的泪水，任它们肆意落下。  
徐英浩赶忙上前将李永钦拥入怀中，胡乱地从李永钦的眼睛一直吻到嘴唇，摇头否认着，“不会的，我们还有很多时间。你只要告诉我发生了什么，我都会帮你解决的。不要哭，宝贝……”  
李永钦埋进徐英浩的胸膛，右手扯住对方的衣服下摆，放声大哭了起来，像是要经历一场生离死别。他抽抽噎噎的，连话都说不清，把徐英浩胸前的衣料都哭湿了一大片。  
徐英浩只当是他被夜店中的人欺负了，他一边轻抚着李永钦柔软的头发，一边低声安慰着，“没事的，今后你都不用再去那个地方了。我带你走，去你最喜欢的城市，哪里都可以，你什么也不用干，我有足够的钱，我们会过得很幸福……”  
这么多年来，徐英浩没有对任何一个人说过这么多话。他掏出了自己一颗难得赤诚的真心，只为了讨好他最爱的人。  
李永钦却依然不为所动。徐英浩没有办法让他停止哭泣，他心急如焚，是因为自己拙劣的安慰没办法使李永钦安心吗？  
“可是我走不了……我一辈子都走不了。”那双平日灵动活泼的双眼早已红肿得不像话了。徐英浩看着李永钦悲痛欲绝的模样，心也疼到忍不住颤抖了。  
“那你起码得告诉我到底发生了什么！”  
“没用的。”李永钦失神地喃喃道。  
“我已经……”

那晚，李永钦折腾了很久才坐上徐英浩的车，乖乖地回到家中，缠着徐英浩睡了一觉。  
徐英浩只能眼看着怀中就连休息也紧皱眉头的爱人，他从来没有这么无能为力过。他徒劳地搂紧李永钦的腰肢，细密的吻一道又一道地落在李永钦的唇边。  
迷糊之间，徐英浩也睡着了，在梦中，他也未曾安稳。  
他又回到了今晚撞见李永钦的那座大桥，李永钦依然在崩溃大哭着。徐英浩伸出双臂想要紧紧拥抱他，却抓了个空。桥下的潮水汹涌，竟翻起一阵阵血色的巨浪，越来越高，高到淹没了李永钦，将他卷入了无尽的猩红之中。  
徐英浩从梦中惊醒过来，下意识地想要寻找爱人的慰藉，发现怀中却空荡无人，连余温也逐渐变得冰凉。  
“钦钦？”  
终于，他在阳台上发现了李永钦的身影，慌张的情绪才得以缓解。  
李永钦双眼怔怔地望着广袤的天空，可那里一颗星星都没有。他的眼神看起来也不再像从前那样闪烁明亮，反而如同失去了灵魂一般暗淡无光。  
“在看什么？”  
今天的李永钦太过于奇怪了，徐英浩心想。他从未见过向来从容不迫的李永钦如此失魂落魄的样子。  
李永钦努力扯开嘴角，露出了一个牵强的笑容，“没什么。”  
“不开心的话，不笑也没关系的。”徐英浩十分轻易地就把李永钦整个人抱了个满怀。对方也双手环抱住了徐英浩的腰背，依赖地将头靠在他的胸膛。  
“要做爱吗？”  
徐英浩撩起李永钦额前的头发，问道。


End file.
